Apples
by Mercury drug
Summary: Drama, romance and a little angst Ino and Shikamaru just can't get enough of those. Ino is from a poor family. Shikamaru is the heir of a Wealthy family, they met and BAM! OCC & AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Ino! Hurry up or you'll be late!", my mom said frantically almost shouting, i don't know why would she shout. We live in a shack with two bedrooms a small kitchen,living room and bathroom. You could just talk normally and i would hear it inside my room the walls are paper thin but i love our house it's perfect for me we have a small garden full of different flowers the neighbors always compliment us, everything is perfect for me except that we are in debt that's the only downside of my life, ah oh well! It's early in the morning and i'm into drama already.

"umm.. Ino i'm really sorry but i didn't packed you a lunch.. we uh.. we have nothing." My mom said sadly, i just looked at her and smiled. "it's okay mom. I'll just pick apples from school because they're everywhere! I'll make sure to bring you some! You too dad!" i ran to them and kissed them on the cheek.

"bye!"

"bye darling!" they said to me.

Walking to school is like my time i can think of everything and no one will "disturb" me. That moment was short lived as my school appeared into view as i got nearer. _Konoha High_ the most prestige school in Japan only the wealthiest can go there and well for me i'm a scholar i get to go to school with no tuition and what so ever and i'm thankful for that, i study hard so that i can pull our family up and no one will despise me.

When i walk to the school hall i always feel like i'm in a laboratory ready to be test on , everyone is looking at me like i'm a deadly bacteria, well they could suck it up because i'm already half-immune to it since the first day i was accepted here.

Oh! sorry i forgot to intruduce myself properly. Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka i'm 14 years old and i live in a shack just like how i explained it a moment ago and the school also, and as for the looks well i'll say i'm different because i have a platinum blonde hair and i wear it in a low ponytail with bangs covering almost my whole face except for my left eye(ino's hair style is like from road to ninja) and the bluest eyes ever (my mom said so) and i wear our uniform like how the school told us to do so with no frills,ruffles,lace,sequins,silly looking socks, etc...

"ugh! Ouch" i mumbled.

* * *

**Shikamaru's POV**

There she goes again, Tsk, troublesome.

Why does she always do that? Always let the other kids do that to her?

It's like her daily routine. Walk through the halls like sadako(her hair) and fall to the ground where (in Que) the others laughs at her (and there goes the taunting)

"eww! Garbage!"

"why does the school guard let you in?"

"POOR you"

(insert laughs here)

* * *

**Ino's POV**

"!"

"get up" i looked up from where the voice came from.

"!" i got up and bowed to him "s-sorry for getting on your way"

Then i looked up at him and he looked at me like i was reciting a bad joke to him.

"you're not getting on my way"

"gasp!" i looked at him more like scrutinize him and just then he smiled at me!

Shikamaru Nara smiled at me! The wealthiest kid next to Hyuuga's smiled at me!

Dang! That was like the highlight of my day! Not that i have a crush on him or anything but when you're enrolled in _Konoha High _ and the richest kid smiled (more like smirk) at you it's like a really big deal.

"this is so good!" i said mostly to myself as i started eating the apple i picked from one of the many trees here in school.

"really?"

"eek!" i squeaked from the voice

"sorry, for scaring you...umm i'm Shikamaru Nara" he extended his hand at me.

"i'm Ino Yamanaka" i wiped my hands on my skirt and offered it to him but before our hands could touch he withdraw his hands back.

I looked at him almost hurt that he played a trick on me but i realize he was doing something else.

He was wiping his hands on his slacks and extended it back to me.

I was shocked to see that. He took my hand and shake it "it's nice to meet you Ino".

"i-it's really nice to meet you too Shikamaru-san". I bowed a little after we shook our hands

"Oh just drop the suffix it annoys me" he said calmly

"o-OK" why do i stutter when i speak out loud but when comes to my thoughts i am completely different?

he pick an apple from a tree. "this is your lunch?"

"yeah" i looked away

He took a bite and said "Hmm.. they're healthy and juicy, mind if i join you here?"

I looked at him like he's out of his mind. No one ever said that word to me and i mean it no one.

"umm.. i don't think you would want to sit here with me" i said to him

Now it's his turn to look at me like i was out of my mind

"why not?"

"because everyone. . . because no one would want that especially you"

"especially me? What about me not wanting to sit here with you?"

Ugh! He ask questions like he's a child wanting to know everything!

"because you're Shikamaru Nara one of the wealthiest and popular kid in here"

"tsk, troublesome. I really hate it when people judge me by my name, just Because i'm a Nara you already think i'm like the rest of them, small minded?"

"No! That's not what i really meant! I just... I.. I.. Ugh! I don't know! My head is just like programmed to those things."

"tsk"

"fine, i don't mind you joining me here." I offered a small smile.

"hmm.." he almost smiled he looks like his holding it back.

"you're really troublesome you know?" he picked his bento box opened it and nudge it a little at me.

"... No I'm not."

* * *

Hey!

So how was it? Want me to continue or just end it?

1st story and i hope it's okay.

Please R&R!

Sorry they're OCC and also for my grammar.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

After that day i met Shikamaru we became really close, we were practically best friends! I couldn't even believe it! It's just that the other kids always look at me and they would fake cough saying

"_Gold Digger!"_ and Shikamaru would whisper to me "Don't mind them, I'm here." And that's all i need to hear to feel OK again.

* * *

Shikamaru and I would always walk home, he asked his father if he could just walk home and not always wait for the driver to arrive (as if he's waiting, the car is always parked at the front of the school), his father agreed but not willingly i think his mother has something to do with it.

While walking home we would always passed by a street lamp that would always flicker when we're passing it and when i say always it is always and now we're passing the street lamp and just on Que it flickered

"heh. Troublesome lamp."

"maybe he likes you, it wants your attention"

"hnn, no maybe it likes us. Both of us"

"whatever you say Shikamaru, Whatever you say"

"Ino"

"hmm?"

"let's sit here for a while, it's still a little early"

"Sure"

"..."

"alright Shikamaru what is it?"

"nothing just enjoying the view"

"what view?"

"that view"

"where? I can't see it."

"you're really troublesome you know."

"No I'm not"

"you know why you can't see it?"

"no"

"because you face is covered with your hair"

I awkwardly touched my hair and looked at him.

"well it hides my face to everyone"

"why would you want to hide your face?"

"I've been accustomed to it since they started bullying me. It's kind of a protection or something for me."

"protection? It gets in your eyes all the time, you always tripped on your own feet and can't see well because of it."

He was fumbling with something on his uniform

"here. A plastic clothes pin."

I looked at him weirdly

"what would i do with that?"

"sigh" he gathered my bangs and clipped it with the plastic clothes pin on the side of my head.

"Shikamaru.. what are you doing?"

"well what does it look like?"

"you're clipping my bangs out of my face"

"there! you see! You can see it because your bangs is out of the way." He smirked at me and i just blushed furiosly.

"you have a pretty face Ino don't try to hide it." He looked away his face a little darker than before and my blush just reddens.

"with a plastic clothes pin?"

"uhh.. well do we have anything else here?"

"no.. where did you get this anyway?"

" It was clipped on my uniform this morning, they probably let the sun warm my clothes instead of using the dryer."

"well at least you save a small amount of electricity." I joked

"heh.. yeah right."

Then suddenly it started raining.

"eekk!" we both squeaked and started running to find shelter.

"well this is troublesome"

"we're stuck under a slide and drench to the bone, what's the point of hidding in here?"

"i guess it's common sense, we might catch a cold."

"but we're already drench! let's just run for it!"

"Tsk, troublesome... Ready?"

"hmm.. ready!"

And we're both running and laughing under the rain having the time of our life.

We finally made it to the corner where our ways would be separate.

"Ino, you know what view i was enjoying earlier?"

"no" i smiled at him.

"you!" he said so confidently and i just blush at him. He smirked at me saying "and you look cute blushing." My blush reddens realizing that he could see my face clearly because of the pin on my bangs

"whatever Shikamaru. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Today is Saturday and i'm outside gardening, that's what i do when I have a free time I've known shikamaru for a really long time now 10 months, 2 weeks and 27 days, i know it's silly but I've been counting the days since we actually met.

"Ino!"

"Yes Dad?"

"Could you please buy these at the store for me."

"sure Dad" i smiled at him, washed my hands grab the list and the money then I'm off to the store. I passed different houses that i passed everyday on our street every house just looks the same i smiled to myself and touched the clothes pin if it's still there and smiled again after Shikamaru gave it to me i never bother taking it off well, of course if necessary i'll only take it off when i'm taking a shower, sleeping etc..

After i finished buying the stuffs i walked home.

"sobs..sobs.."

"huh?" did i imagined it? I listened again there was nothing.

I continued my walk. "sobs.. sobs.."

There it goes again. i wonder where's the owner of the voice

"hello anyone there? are you hurt?" i said a little loudly.

"sobs.. sobs.."

I finally found where the voice was coming from it was from a small cottage, i know that a nurse lives there alone and she's always not there.

I peeked through the window and saw a boy, sitting on the ground hugging his knees crying.

"pssst! Hey, are you okay?"

"huh?"

"hey over here at the window!"

His red-rimmed eyes went wide he crawled over the window and looked at me and i looked at him too. He's cute with his messy brown hair and weird red tattoos on his face.

"Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka" i said to him slowly

"my name's Kiba Inuzuka"

"it's nice to meet you kiba" I smiled at him

"it's nice to meet you too Ino, well if the circumstances were different."

I laugh a little "umm.. do you need help?" then i realize something i swear the nurse lives alone here then why does a kid like my age be in there.

"hey! Are you okay you're not kidnapped are you?"

"of course not. The nurse that lives here is my aunt." He said slowly.

"then why are you crying?"

"I...I just miss my mom."

"oh... I-If you don't mind me asking where is she?"

"she's on a business trip with my dad." He said avoiding eye contact with me, i just feel like he's hidding something but i didn't pressed on the matter.

"OK, umm sorry but i gotta go my dad will get worried if i don't come home soon." I bowed suddenly then bump my head on the glass.

"hmmphh... just be careful i hope to see you next time Ino-chan!" i know he was holding his laughter so that i would not be embarrassed.

"Bye Kiba!" i walked back home give dad the groceries and entered my room sat on my bed opened the book i'm currently reading and started reading.

Then it dawned on me that Kiba called me Ino-chan.

* * *

So how was it?

Kiba was added to the picture, sorry if it's a little rushed like the last chapter but i'm trying my best.

And thanks for the encouragement _**Kari Hitsugaya, ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, zeroplus, **__**gift!**_

_****__**Merry Christmas!**_

R&R!


End file.
